


Let's Get a Party Started

by Angel_Negra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good take-over requires a good base to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get a Party Started

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KK for the beta.

Rita watched the two shiny, bulky aliens make a run for their space craft. She cackled and waited until the craft's engines started up before blasting it to pieces. She heaved a happy sigh as she watched the fireball dissipate. "I missed doing that." She straightened her shoulders and turned to her men. "Now to conquer that planet!"

"Shall I get started on our base?" asked Finster, fiddling with his glasses. "I can put it up so you have a lovely view of the space craft's wreckage."

Rita felt a sharp stabbing pain behind her eyes. Talking to idiots always did this to her. "No, you idiot!" she snapped. "Why would I want to stay on this prison satellite any longer than I had to?"

"The people on the planet will notice the extra moon. We need to destroy it." Goldar shook his sword.

There was a reason Goldar was her most trusted general. Rita smiled. "Exactly. We'll set up on the planet's moon. Squatt! Baboo! Go find me a suitable location for my palace!"

"Yes, my Queen," said Baboo with a bow.

"Right away!" chirped Squatt.

They vanished in a flash of teleportation. And reappeared two seconds later, on the ground and gasping for breath. "Air!" wheezed Squatt.

"The satellite," panted Baboo, peering up at Rita. "it lacks an atmosphere."

Rita's headache was back. She rubbed at her temples and glared down at her idiots. "Do I have to do everything around here?" she snarled. She waved her wand, pulling a small bubble of the air around her and teleported over to the moon.

Taking advantage of the lack of atmosphere, she easily bounced across it's surface until she found a rather nice ledge near one of the bigger craters. This would do nicely. Now to fix the air problem.

Rita plunged her wand's tip into the ground and touched the globe, spinning it slowly, she scanned through the various pocket dimensions and magical pathways that led to other planets. "Oh, Miranoi!" She peered closer, double checking.

She liked Miranoi. Lots of vegetation, so no one would notice her borrowing the atmosphere. That and it looked like the Quasar Sabers were stuck in their rock again. Good thing too, Power Rangers always gave Rita a headache. She set up a portal in a denser part of the Miranoi jungle. It would stay unnoticed and if any lost wanderers fell through, well, free slaves always meant a good day.

Freeing her wand, she started to spread the air around the moon. Within minutes, she was able to release her bubble of air. She took a deep breath. "Now get over here you morons!"

In a flash, her four men were standing in front of her once more.

"Oh! Smells like flowers!" said Squatt cheerfully.

"Move it," snapped Goldar, shoving him. "We need a fitting palace for our Queen."

Rita smiled. Goldar was truly her favourite. As the four of them lumbered off to set up the base, Rita eyed her former prison. Waving her wand, she made a small rip in the dimensional and spatial seams, looking for something interesting. "Oh, a comet!" Two orbit rotations away and only one dimension over. An easy shot.

Drawing her wand back, she batted the prison satellite at it. The comet exploded in a shower of rock and ice and the prison's engine kicked in, flashing a lovely orange fire trail behind it as it took over the comet's trajectory. Rita sealed up the rip with a smile. If she was really lucky, the alternate dimension was one where Zordon had settled on the planet and her prison would squash that preachy meddler into a puddle.

She turned to check on the progress of her base and growled. Rubbing her aching head, she stalked towards her bickering men. She really did have to do everything around here. "QUIET!"

*

Two years later and one dimension over...

"Hey, Billy!"

Billy looked up from the NASADA photos distractedly as Rocky jogged over to him. "Hi Rocky."

Rocky bent down and peered at the photos for a minute before rolling his eyes. "Man, are you still stuck on this?"

"Comets don't trail fire," he said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Did it destroy Ivan Ooze when we needed it to?" asked Rocky patiently.

"Well, yes. But-"

"Then who cares?" Rocky clapped him on the shoulder. "Look. Haley's Comet, Act of God, or something some giant rock monster sneezed into space, it's gone now. And you're going to be late for the party. Come on!" He started tugging Billy out of his seat.

"And what if there are more coming?" Billy said, letting Rocky pull him up.

"Then we'll hope they're in time to blow up whatever monster Rita and Zedd are attacking the planet with this time. Now let's go!"

End.


End file.
